


Game of Thrones - Winter is Here

by Lu_chan06



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Essos, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Game of Thrones fanfiction - Freeform, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Magic, Original Character(s), The Long Night, Valyria, Valyrian Steel Swords, Westeros, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06
Summary: Lucy and her sister Val never had much hope for a better life until they meet Daenerys Targaryen who actually saves them. They join her on her journey and her mission to take the Iron Throne. Meanwhile the Stark siblings face their own adventures all around Westeros. But the biggest threat to all of them lies in the north. Winter Is Coming!





	Game of Thrones - Winter is Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you play the game of thrones you win or you die.

“Do we really have to do this? Can’t we just leave and live somewhere else?”  
“Val, you know it’s not possible. Where are we supposed to go? There is nothing around Qarth. We would just die in the desert and we don’t have the money to take a ship.”, replied Lucy and stroked through her younger sisters black hair. Valerya was three years younger than her. She looked at her older sister with her sad blue eyes.  
“They hurt you! I don’t want them to do worse to you!”  
“If that’s what I have to take to give you a good life then I’m willing to take it. I’d do anything for you, Val. You’re everything I have.”, said Lucy determined. But you could see fear in her eyes. Lucy had to serve the masters of Qarth and their guests, mostly their guest. She has to please them. The happier they are the higher is the chance the masters get from them what they want. A horrible job for a young woman, a girl actually. Lucy just turned fourteen some weeks ago. It was common that she came ‘home’ with new bruises. Ugly bruisings covered her legs and arms. Lucy suffered from pain when she moved.  
At the beginning when she was younger it was her job to just serve food and drinks  and to clean the gardens or other things. But the older she got the masters thought they shouldn’t waste her _beautiful body_ like that. Since then every day felt like torture.  
“Our masters have new guests since this morning. They expect me to serve them.”  
Valerya swallowed and followed her sister.

 

“Mother of Dragons, It’s a pleasure to meet you! Allow me to make you this gift.”, announced one of the masters when Daenerys Targaryen came to the feast that was held to her honour. Xharo Xhoan Daxos, one of the masters organized it.  
Daenerys gave her companion Jorah Mormont a meaningful look when the master presented two young girls to her. The older looking girl wore nothing more than a thin, dress like gown. It seemed to be transparent in the sunlight. She wasn’t older than Daenerys. The younger girl wore a similar gown which wasn’t that transparent.  
“Your dothraki will probably like them. Especially after such a long journey. Her young sister can serve you with everything you need.”, said the master while he pushed the girls closer to the Dragonqueen.  
Valerya hold Lucys hand like her life was depending on it. She was so scared to lose her sister and to what is going to happen now. Her eyes were fixed to the ground, waiting for an order. Lucy on the other hand was lost in the beautiful violet eyes of the silver-haired woman that stood in front of her. There was something about her that gave Lucy a strange feeling in the guts. It actually felt like hope.  
Daenerys and Ser Jorah came closer.  
“We appreciate your gift.”, accepted Daenerys the offer. She tried to suppress her smile.  
“I am glad to hear that. They are all yours during your stay, MyLady.”  
The master bowed respectfully and left. Daenerys could tell his respect was just faked. The khaleesi gave him a deadly look before he went around a corner. She then turned her attention to the girls. Her expression softened immediately.  
“Should I first serve your knight, MyLady?”, asked Lucy with a trembling voice.  
“No. You won’t serve any of my men.”, answered Daenerys determined.  
“MyLady?”  
Val, who still clung to Lucys hand, looked up curiously.  
“I won’t let anyone treat you like a slave anymore! The masters will regret to have ever done this to you! I promise.”, explained the Mother of Dragons, “Furthermore… I’m a khaleesi, not a lady.”  
Lucy found it hard to believe the other woman. But the feeling in her gut grew stronger.  
“Come and walk with me a bit. You’re my guests now.”, said Daenerys, “What’s your names?”, she asked.  
“Lucy… my name is Lucy and that’s my sister Valerya.”  
“Are your parents working for the masters too?”, asked Ser Jorah who actually guessed the answer already.  
“They died a long time ago. We don’t really know them.”, answered Lucy.  
They walked slowly through the gardens where the feast was held.  
“Mine too.”, said Daenerys.  
“May I ask you a question?”, asked Lucy. Daenerys nodded and looked at the black haired girl.  
“Where are you from? You’re not from here right?”  
Daenerys smiled lightly.  
“You’re right. I’m not from here. I was born in Westeros. I’m Daenerys of house Targaryen and rightful heir of the Iron Throne. I intend win back the throne which was taken brutally from my family.  
“It definitely is an expensive venture.”, said Xharo suddenly. The small group stopped walking and looked surprised to the master whose necklace was not to be overlooked.  
“You don’t have the resources to take the Iron Throne yet and they will cost you a lot. You’ll need them and good and loyal friends.”  
“How do I know who is a good friend?”, asked Daenerys with a raised eyebrow.  
“I am such a friend. I can give you everything you need.”  
“And how much does your friendship cost?”  
“A marriage.”  
“Marriage? What are you hoping for?”  
“Together we’d be the most powerful couple the world has ever seen! You’ll get half of my wealth to get the throne!”, promised the master.  
Lucy bit her lower lip and swallowed. She wanted to warn the Targaryen girl to not trust him. No master could be trusted. But she couldn’t say anything in front of him.  
“Think about my offer. You won’t get a better one!”, said Xharo and left them as fast as he came. 

Lucy made sure that no one could hear anything when she finally talked to Daenerys.  
“Don’t believe any of his words! The masters are only ‘friendly’ until they have what they want.”, said Lucy after building up her courage. Daenerys eyed her up thoughtfully.  
“I have seen them doing their work many times.”, added Lucy.  
“Thank you for telling me. I don’t intend to trust him or the other masters. My brother would have been stupid enough to believe them. But I#m not my brother and he was no dragon.”  
“Why do they call you Mother of Dragons?”, asked Valerya suddenly with curiosity in her voice.  
“Val?!”  
“It’s okay!”, interrupted Daenerys the older girl with a smile, “I’m called the Mother of Dragons because I have three dragons.”, explained the Targaryen girl.  
Val looked at her with big eyes. Lucy was surprised as well.  
“Would you like to see them?”  
“Oh yes!”, said Val excitedly.  
Daenerys smiled warmingly and told them to follow her.

 

“Where are my dragons?!”,demanded the Mother of Dragons angrily. Some of her dothraki were murdered and the dragons were gone, kidnapped by a stranger.  
“I bet it was one of the masters or all of them. The feast might just have been a distraction.”, guessed Lucy.  
Daenerys turned to Ser Jorah Mormont.  
“Go and find the one who did this! I want my dragons to be found!”  
“Yes, khaleesi.”  
“I want to help you too!”, said Lucy. She wanted to help the woman who was so kind to her and her sister. Daenerys nodded appreciated. Her anger was to big to give a proper answer.


End file.
